Cyrio deem
The land of Cryo deem (Kray-oh De-m) is inhabited by many, diverse cultures. The matoran race was the first of all the cultures, and was also the first failure at creating a lifeform. The lack of calcium. They replaced their brittle bones with those of other species, and later, forged mechanical appendages, thus creating the first biomechs. Other biomechs followed, and with them, war. After much bloodshed, each tribe of matoran- as well as other races pulled into the wars, thoroughly segregated themselves along the lines of elemental adaptation. Each element has their own customs and traits; i.e. matoran of fire were resilient and hotheaded, the matoran of ice were antisocial, etc. But after the tribes split into villages all over the Cryo mainland, a new species (and several sub-species) came into the world: the pikmin. The Pikmin were very placid, not usually fighting with themselves or other tribes, unless for sport. #The red pikmin of the Western islands were deathly afraid of water, but were absolutely in love with heat. They thrive within lava sculpted villages, and befriended the ta-matoran, the matoran of fire. #The yellow pikmin of the Southwestern islands were infatuated with high places and technology, and their villages showed it. They innovated simple technology, and were on very good terms with the Fe-matoran, the matoran of iron. #On the southern islands, the Cyan pikmin- having been drawn by instinct- built and ice city within 3 days, plumbing and all. They are on good terms (or at least as good as they get) with the Ko-matoran, the matoran of ice. #On the Southeast isles, the Black pikmin flourished on the island string called Magnali (a ring of dormant volcanoes). Excellent deep earth sculptors, they have excavated most of the islands, established a trade system, and created a base links to the green pikmins island in the north, and the cyan pikmins to the south, the west to the red pikmins, east to the blue pikmins island, and four to the central continent. They are on welcome terms with the onu-matoran, but then again, not many tribes aren't. #On the islands of the east, the blue pikmin dwell in competitive brotherhoods, each trying to better themselves. Forming the bulk of the pikmin naval forces, they are the only pikmin that can swim. They are on good terms with most of the matoran tribes, along with the Skakdi of air. #On the Northeastern sub-continent, purple pikmin exist, trying to pioneer the airbending techniques, attmepting touse- and later, improve upon- the air force that the Blond pikmin engineered. They are extremely heavy, and tend to stick with the blue and white pikmin islands when they branch out. #On the Northern Island, the green pikmin dwell with their bonded creatures. They pocess the ability take control of a whatever animal consumes them, a last ditch defense that has developedin to a system of honr, provided the pikmin can care to the beast. They rarely leave their island home, unless it is to visit the land of the cyan pikmin, and more rarely, the deserts of the western continent, where wildlife is scarce. Category:Cyrio Deem